I can't have you or can I?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean hires a prostitute that looks like Sam, what happens when he gets caught?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, well I'm off to the library to find something on the guy if there is anything, are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine dad," Dean said, with a laugh at the bitchface Sam pulled at the joke.

"Real funny I would insist that you come with me, but since I would just end up doing all the work and you would just end up annoying the piss out of me with your constant fidgeting," Sam said, slipping an over shirt over his tee-shirt.

"Yea pretty much," Dean said. "And stay off the porn sites,"

"Wait don't you mean off your precious computer?"

"No, I mean off the porn, if you need to get on it for if you think of something go ahead just lay off the porn,"

"I can do that," Dean smirked. "Well try to,"

"What ever jerk," Sam said, picking up the keys to the impala and heading to the door.

"Bitch and take care of my baby,"

Sam just rolled his eyes and headed out the door closing it behind him. Dean laid in bed until the heard the last of the rumble of the impala engine and then got up. Looking out the window, he made sure Sam was gone and opened up the laptop. For a while now he was feeling some very unbrotherly feelings for the taller male. At first he tried to ignore them and for a while slept with damn near twice as many women as before. They just didn't hold his appeal though. He wanted lanky and muscular, not soft and curvy. He sometimes would go and pick up some willing guy and bring them back, but he didn't have time for that. Gay men were as picky if not more than women at times and he didn't want to deal with it at all.

Going to a local call girl and guy sight that he had seen in the papers, he put in his "order". Sure the male that it came up with didn't look anything like Sam, but the hair was very near similar and when they were on their knee's facing away from him, that was enough. After putting in the motel and room, credit card number and all that, he hit send and a message popped almost instantly. It said in about 20 minutes the person would be there.

Clearing the browser history, Dean put the lap top away and made sure all guns and things were hidden. That was the last thing that he needed was for the guy to think he was going to kill him.

Nineteen and a half minutes later there was a small knock on the door, that made Dean jump lightly. Getting up he quickly opened the door and the guy smiled at Dean, no dimples of course.

"Dean I presume?" The guys voice was way to different that Sam's, but Dean tried not to dwell on it to much.

"That's right," He said, stepping to the side as he came into the room and then shut the door.

"And what is my name tonight?" He slipped his shirt off, then his shoes and Dean was glad he was a bit muscled.

"Sam," Dean said flatly.

"And what am I to call you? I wont judge that's not what I'm paid for,"

"Big brother," He said, slipping his own shirt off and pulling 'Sam' to him.

The guy was about the same height as Dean so it was a bit bothersome, but when he closed his eyes, it was Sam. Their lips mashed together as Dean pushed 'Sam' towards the bed. Climbing on the bed Dean pushed their hips together and let out a moan at the feeling. Sitting up, he messed quickly rid 'Sam' of his pants, seeing there wasn't a pair on underwear under them.

"On your hands and knee's," He said and saw 'Sam' shiver.

The other male complied as Dean took his lower clothing off and got the lube and a condom. Looking over 'Sam' made his cock jump a little at the sight that was presented before him, that it looked almost exactly like Sam.

"Do I have to prep you?" Dean asked, rubbing the mans hips.

"Not if you don't want to big brother, I'm ready for you now,"

A shiver of pleasure ran through Dean hard at hearing the thoughts from his dreams, if not in a different voice. Slipping the condom on and lubing himself up, Dean slipped his hands over 'Sam's' hips. Lining himself up, he slipped the head of his cock into 'Sam', their moans mingling.

"Yea baby boy, you feel so good," Dean moaned, pushing all the way into him.

"Fuck big brother, you feel better," 'Sam' gasped and panted.

Dean growled a moan low in his throat as he started moving in and out of the wet heat. More moans filled the room fast as Dean started slamming faster into 'Sam' since he didn't want to really take to long. Reaching around, he wrapped his hand around the long haired males cock and started moving it in times with his thrusts. 'Sam's' moans were muffled lightly by the pillow his face was in as his body started shaking as he came on the bed under him.

"Oh fuck Sammy," Dean yelled out as he came, filling the condom.

Pulling out carefully, Dean tossed the condom away and pulled on his pants as the other guy got dressed.

"250 right?" Dean asked, pulling out the money from his duffel.

"That's right," 'Sam' smiled.

Dean handed over the money and the guy pocketed it.

"Would you like one more kiss or would you like me just to leave?"

For a few seconds Dean looked conflicted, but stepped up to the guy and slipped one hand in his hair, the other on his hip. Pulling him close, Dean let his eyes close and kissed 'Sam'. His tongue had barely started playing with each others when a startled voice broke them apart.

"Dean?"

Turning around, Dean's wide eyes landed on the a very startled Sam, who's arms were full of books.

"Sammy," Dean said, in a bit of a choked voice.

"Well that's my cue to leave," The guy said and slipped out with out either really noticing him or the click of the door closing.

"What the hell man?" Sam said, lying to books on the table.

"Can't a man want a little company?" Dean said, trying to shrug in a non caring manner.

"I heard you Dean," Sam said softly.

All color drained from Dean's face as he looked at his little brother. "What?"

"I heard you call out Sammy, I thought I was just hearing things, but walking in on you kissing someone that for a moment I mistook for me," He said, pointing at the door. "And it wasn't just kissing either,"

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few time, but no kind of explanation came out, following Sam's eyes to the bed where it was still stained with the other man's cum.

"Is there something you need to tell me Dean?"

"I think it should be pretty obvious," Dean said, scrubbing his hair a little.

"Tell me,"

"I want you Sammy, I have for a while now,"

"Want me how, just to fuck?" Sam said, crossing his arms.

"No," Dean sighed.

"No?"

"No ok, I want so much more and it's wrong I know, but you have always been the most important person in my life and that's not going to change,"

Sam tilted his head to the side watching Dean struggle with the words.

"At first it bothered me to no end, wanting my little brother in non brotherly ways, but it makes sense,"

"How?"

"We have been through more shit than most people even want to think about and were still here. Anybody that gets close to us ends up hurt since we have to move so much to keep this world safe. Also we don't have to hide what we are, since the other is at the same time,"

"I see,"

"Would you do something?" Dean asked, sighing a little.

"Huh?" Sam looked confused.

"Go ahead, throw a punch I know you want to, I won't even try to hit you back," He said, opening his arms.

Sam uncrossed his arms and stepped forward as Dean let his eyes slip shut. He heard Sam let out a breath and waited for the pain in his jaw or stomach.

What he didn't expect was the feel of Sam's hands on the side of his neck, nor his lips pressed against his.

Dean's eyes snapped open, looking up into Sam's unique eyes, his green ones wide with shock.

"Sammy?"

"Go take a shower after you get rid of those sheets," Sam said, only stepping back slightly. "Don't forget to brush your teeth,"

"What, Sammy?" Dean said, even more confused.

"Do it," Sam said, moving away from Dean and sitting at the table.

Dean tried a few more times to get Sam to talk, but Sam just went on ignoring him. Letting out a small sigh, he stripped the sheets off the bed and tossed them in a heap on the floor. Heading into the bathroom he made quick work of brushing his teeth and then slipped into the shower. He stayed under the water till it ran cold and when he came out he was a little surprised to see a pair of new pants sitting where the old one's had been. Drying off a bit, he slipped the new ones on. Walking out into the room, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up when Dean walked in.

"Well I'm all showered just like you asked,"

"I can see that,"

"Can I ask why?"

Sam stood and made his way over to Dean and wrapping one arm around his neck, the other hand slipping into Dean's back pocket.

"You smelled like him," He said in a bit of a growl.

"What?"

"How dense are you Dean?"

Dean's eyebrow's crinkled together slightly, trying to ignore Sam's crotch bumping into him lightly. "What?"

"Did you think that if you noticed all those things you said, that I wouldn't realize them too?"

His mouth just opened and closed a few times, not daring to believe that Sam actually felt the same way.

"I can't say that I love you more than a brother right now, because that takes time, but I do want you," Sam said, leaning forward and brushing their lips together.

Dean gasped a little letting Sam flick his tongue in, making Dean shiver this time.

"Really?" Dean asked, when he got his breath back.

"Really big brother," Sam nipped at his bottom lip.

"God," Dean gasped as his hands grabbed Sam's waist.

"You can call me Sam or Sammy if you like," He smirked.

"You little,"

What ever Dean was going to call him was cut off by Sam's hungry mouth sealing over his. All traces of anything but lust and a weaker shadow of love were gone from his mind as their lips worked together.

"Sammy," Dean felt himself, what he would never admit, whimper against Sam's lips.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I want you,"

"I'm right here," Dean more felt the smirk that saw it.

"I want to be in you,"

"Why don't you just call that whore back?"

"Sammy, please?"

Sam smirked again and pulled back from Dean making him huff lightly, until Sam pulled his shirts off. Pulling Dean to him, their warm chests bumped together making the shorter Winchester harder.

"How bad do you want me, big brother?" The question ghosted out against Dean's lips.

"Bad Sammy, so bad,"

"You wanna be deep inside me?" Sam's nails dragged over his back lightly.

A moaning nod was the only answer he was able to give him.

"How hard would it make you to think of me stretching myself in the shower and when you are dead asleep?"

Dean's legs trembled slightly as his cock jolted in the jeans he was wearing. "Fuck Sammy,"

"I heard you say you wanted to already, no need to get pushy,"

"Sammy, please, I need to be in you,"

Sam chuckled low in his throat and started moving back to the bed, pulling Dean with him. Stopping at the side of the bed, he slid his hands down the other's chest and undid the denim prison. Every time Dean's hands would try to help get Sam's off quicker, he would stop all together.

"Sammy," Dean huffed.

"You're lucky I don't tie you to one of those chairs and make you watch me finger myself, moaning your name,"

A broken moan that turned into a whimper slithered out of Dean's mouth.

"Thinking about it, I might do that someday," Sam smirked and crashed their lips together again.

Dean's hands wouldn't leave Sam's long hair as the male pushed his own pants off and ground their naked cocks together.

"How do you want me Dean?"

"On your back baby boy,"

"You sure, you don't want my ass up in the air, just waiting for you,"

"Next time, I want to see your face when you come around my cock," Dean growled out.

This time it was Sam got the shivers down his back as he pulled away from Dean and crawled on the bed. Reaching under the pillow he pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it to Dean.

"When was the last time you finger fucked yourself?" Dean asked, running his hand along Sam's spread thigh.

"Hmm about 20 minutes ago," Sam smirked as Dean's eyes went wide with surprise and lust.

"All ready for me huh?" He asked, popping the lube open and coating his cock with it.

"More than you know," Sam licked his lips watching his brother touch himself.

Once he was lubed up, he closed the bottle and tossed it on the bedside table and moved closer between Sam's legs.

"Ready for my cock?"

"Just get in me," Sam said in a low, turned on voice.

Not wasting anymore time, Dean grabbed Sam's hips and pushed slowly into him. The heat and pressure around his cock sparked arousal and lust deep through out him.

"Fuck baby boy, you feel so fucking amazing,"

"Better than that whore?" Sam asked, spreading his legs wide for Dean to push in deep.

"So much better, the best I've ever felt," He panted as he moved fully into Sam.

"Fuck yea Dean," Sam said, at the sweet pleasurable pain.

"Can I move?" Dean asked, leaning down and capturing Sam's lips.

"I'll kill you if you don't," Sam mumbled against Dean's naturally pouting lips.

Slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth, he pulled back almost to the tip of his cock and pushed back in. Their lips stayed together until their moans started slipping through and heavy breathing was a constant noise.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Sam moaned loudly as the head of Dean's cock rocked over his prostate.

"Yea baby, moan for me," Dean husked out, letting his mouth slide over Sam's throat.

As his teeth met the sweaty, strained skin Sam moaned more, he body shaking with the pleasure. Dean's mouth didn't leave Sam's neck until there was a deep mark on his neck, one that made a statement. Sam was his and no one had better fuck with that.

"Dean, harder please harder," Sam moaned, his nails finding purchase on Dean's shoulders.

"Anything for you," Dean moaned as his hips started moving faster and harder into Sam.

The moans in the room increased as Dean's hand found his brothers length and started stroking it.

"Do you want to come for me?"

"Yes Dean, oh yes,"

"Then come for me, let me feel you baby boy,"

Sam let out another earth shaking moan as his cum shot out over Dean's hand and his own stomach. The extra tightening of Sam's inner most muscles around him, caused a growling moan to slip from his lips. It only took a few more thrusts before Dean followed Sam and came harder then he could ever remember.

As he all but collapsed on Sam, Dean's breathing was labored against the skin of his neck and upper chest. When he finally came out of his blissful state, he pulled reluctantly out of Sam, making them both shiver. Grabbing a towel out of the bathroom he was fast to clean them both up. Slipping into the bed next to him, Dean couldn't help but worry about how quite Sam was being.

"You ok?" Dean asked and Sam turned towards him.

"All this time I could have had you," Sam mumbled, kissing Dean's chin lightly.

"Well you have me now and I'm not going anywhere,"

"You better not," Sam smiled and wiggled closer, bringing their lips together.

'Never'

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Oh my what is this? A story from me that is over 1,000 words? OVER 2,000? What ever came over me?

I have no idea lmao

This was just a random idea about Dean hiring a whore that had hair like Sam's and ... poof.

Hopefully this is the breakthrough I needed from fricken short ass stories

I hope you like it

I don't own Supernatural


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks, 2 gigs, 4 motel rooms and way too many cities and states to count found Sam and Dean ready for yet another case. Also too many to count were the kisses and the road side stops for a quicky. It wasn't that they were completely insatiable, just according to Dean, Sam was a tease. Thing was Sam couldn't find it in him to disagree with the statement either.

Since the night Sam found him with the whore and they had gotten together, Sam had acted like he always had. However with the fact that Dean now knew he could touch and kiss and do anything he wanted, almost everything Sam did turned him on.

Tonight though Sam was going to turn the purposely teasing up to the max though.

"I can't wait to just, sleep in tomorrow," Dean said, dropping his bags on the floor and sitting heavily on the bed and starting to take his boots off.

"Tell me about it," Sam replied setting his laptop case on the table and his bag on the floor with Dean's.

"You know you're making me break hearts," Dean said, standing up after he tossed his foot wear away.

"What are you talking about," He asked, tilting his head and toeing off his own shoes.

"The woman that checked us in,"

"How did I make you break her heart?"

Dean chuckled and moved over to Sam, pressing his hands on Sam's hips and pulling him tight against him.

"Because she was flirting with me from the second from the moment I got in there," Dean's lips pressed against Sam's lightly.

"And what happened then?"

"Well I told her I wanted a king and she asked if I would be alone tonight,"

"Hmm," Sam chuckled a little, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"And I told her, sorry but my little bitch will be joining me," Dean smirked.

"You ass," Sam smacked the back of his head.

"No I told her that I wouldn't and her face fell hard when she looked out and saw you,"

"Well I'm sorry that I made you mine,"

"I think it was the other way around actually," Dean smirked more and leaned his head up and kissed him.

Sam just mumbled against his lips and allowed Dean to kiss him, their tongues rubbing in sync together.

"Hate to tell you De, you stink," Sam mumbled, pulling apart.

"Well thank you, I was the one doing most of the work digging that grave princess," Dean fake glared at him.

"Only because I was the one being bait for that psycho spirit, that you are just lucky I was faster than,"

"Sure sure, fine I'll go take a fucking shower," Dean grumbled and grabbed his pajama pants and a new pair of boxers out of his bag.

"I'll be here," Sam smiled.

Dean just rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. Sam waited till he could hear Dean's singing from the shower before sneaking in and snatching the clothes off the toilet. Moving back out he tossed them on the bag they came out of and slipped his own shirt off. Putting that on his bag, he opened it and dug around for a second. Pulling the lube out, he slipped it under a pillow and pulled his socks off. Slipping a pair of hand cuffs out of his bag as well he put them in his back pocket. He also moved a chair from the small table to the end of the bed, positioning it to face the bed.

Soon enough he heard the water shut off and the curtain come open. He heard Dean let out a soft question, then the sound of the towel being taken off the rack.

"Hey Sammy what did you do with my clothes?" Dean asked, stepping out of the room and nearly ran into Sam.

Sam just smirked lightly and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling their mouths together, kissing him roughly. Dean let out a small hum of appreciation and started kissing him back, wrapping his warm hands into Sam's hair. Leading him away from the doorway and over, shocking Dean a little when his ass met the hardness of the chair. Moving over him, Sam straddled his hips, kissing him more. The hands that were in Sam's hair, let go and ran over Sam's jean covered thighs.

Dean wasn't aware that his hands had been moved until he heard the clink of the metal closing.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean asked, pulling his mouth away from Sam's.

Sam smirked as he flicked his tongue against Dean's lips and standing up heading over to his bag. When he bent over, he could hear Dean let out a small moan at the sight.

"Sammy, answer me,"

"Nah," He said, standing up with some silk rope in his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'll take good care of you big brother, just wait," He said, sauntering back over and getting on his knee's between Dean's legs.

Spreading them, the towel making a small dip between the spread limbs, Sam leaned in and kissed his chest. Dean realized the ploy when his legs were tied apart on the chair legs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dean asked as Sam pulled his towel off, revealing his hard on.

"No just to tease you, maybe till you come even before I ever touch you," Sam said, letting out a hot breath against Dean's cock.

"Sammy," Dean gasped, trying to push his hips up.

"Uh huh, I don't think so, think of it all hard for me and I haven't even begun,"

Dean looked at him questioningly as he stood up and stripped out of his pants and boxers. At the sight of Sam's cock, Dean licked his lips as Sam reached down and stroked it a few times.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was barely a husky whisper.

Another smirk graced Sam features as he got on the bed and stretched his back, marveling in the smooth pops his back made. Adjusting the pillows so he could see Dean better, he stroked himself a few times again, making the older Winchester moan.

"Like that De?" Sam's thumb rubbed around the tip.

"Fuck Sammy," Dean near whined.

"We might get to that eventually, that is if you can't keep yourself from coming that long," Sam said, licking his bottom lip gently.

Dean opened his mouth to say something else, when Sam's hand moved and pulled out the bottle of lube.

"I told you I might do it later and I'm keeping that promise, well I guess it was more of a threat really wasn't it?" Sam smirked.

"Sammy, you are go going to pay for this," Dean said, his pupils wide.

"Oh I am?" He asked, popping the top on the lube.

"Yes, you are,"

"Bring it,"

Dribbling a small stream on the liquid on a few of his fingers, he closed the lid and tossed it on the bed. Dean's eyes followed the movement of Sam's fingers as he slipped them between his legs and behind his balls. Running his finger around his opening a few times, brought a small sighing moan out.

"Mmm Dean, wish you could be doing this?" Sam asked, his eyes locked on Dean's face.

"You know I do you fucking tease," Dean panted lightly as Sam's digit slipped in a little.

"Oh I know, I just like hearing it," Sam's smirk widened.

"You are so gonna pay," Dean said again, yet it didn't sound very threatening from the moan that cut it at the end.

"Oooh Dean," Sam moaned, biting into his bottom lip gently as he slipped the finger in further.

"Sammy," Dean gasped out, trying to move, with out much luck.

"Fuck yea, big brother," Sam moaned more, slipping another finger in him.

Dean couldn't form words momentarily as his cock gave a jolt at the sight of Sam fingering himself. Sam spread his legs a bit wider as he started adding a third finger and wrapping his hand around the head of his cock.

"Sammy," The words were barely a whisper.

"Yes Dean?" Sam asked.

"You know what?"

"Beg," Was the command, leaving Dean to gasp again.

"Never,"

Sam smirked and pushed the fingers in deeper, stroking him self fully a few times. "Then I guess you get to sit there and watch me come instead of feeling it,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Watch me," Sam's eyes took on a bit of a dangerous glint as he started stroking himself more.

"Sammy," Dean moaned.

"You know the conditions,"

Dean growled and licked his lips, watching Sam's fingers and the hold on his cock.

"Just do it and I'll ride you," Sam moaned.

"No,"

"Then you just get to watch,"

"Fine,"

"Fine what?" Sam said, lifting his head a little to look at Dean.

"Please," The words were soft and barely there.

"I'm sorry, didn't hear that,"

"I said, please," Dean growled.

"Please what?"

"Sammy,"

Sam smirked and caught some of his pre-come with his thumb and brought it to his mouth and sucked it off.

"God damn it Sammy,"

"Hmmm,"

"Please, please get over here and fuck me,"

"You can do better than that,"

"Fuck Sammy, please pretty please with a fucking cherry on top I need to be in you," Dean growled more.

"That's better," Sam smiled and pulled his fingers out.

Standing up, he grabbed the towel Dean had been using and cleaned his fingers off and grabbed the lube.

"Now what that so bad to beg for something you want?" Sam said, pouring some lube into the palm of his hand.

"Yes, you .." The name that he was going to call him was cut off as Sam rubbed the liquid over his cock.

Moving himself back over Dean, he rubbed Dean's cock between his cheeks a few times before positioning him against his hole.

"Are you sure you want me De?" Sam asked, teasingly.

"Baby boy, please," Dean moaned.

Pressing their lips together roughly, Sam slid down Dean's cock until he was fully in him.

"Fuck," Sam gasped against Dean's lips.

"Ride me Sammy," Dean commanded, kissing Sam again.

Sam's hips started in slow circles as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, their lips not leaving the others. Moans leaked out a few times as Sam started moving faster over Dean, now more bouncing on his cock.

"Oh Sammy, fuck yea baby boy," Dean moaned, his head tilted back.

Sam's lips found the side of Dean's neck, sucking as gently as he could.

"Do you want to feel me come, De?" Sam gasped in Dean's ear.

"Fuck yes," Dean moaned.

One of Sam's hands moved off Dean's neck and wrapped around his own length, pumping it hard. As he shifted his hips, Dean's cock pressed over his prostate, causing Sam's moans to double.

"Yea baby, I'm going to cum just for you," Sam gasped, moaning against Dean's neck.

"Then cum for me," Dean moaned.

With a stuttering gasp, Sam came hard between them, covering Dean's chest and his own hand. Still rocking on Dean's throbbing cock, the older Winchester moaned loudly as Sam's muscles pulsed around him.

"Oh Baby boy," Dean moaned and came a few moments later.

Sam's lips found Dean's again as he kissed him slowly, letting their tongues just barely play with each other.

"Are you going to let me out of this trap or are you planning on keeping me here all night?" Dean asked, against Sam's lips.

"Well as much as I'm loving you like this, I think I'll let you go," Sam smiles and pulls off of Dean.

Grabbing the towel again, he cleans himself up quickly and does the same with Dean. Letting the ropes go first, he tosses them near his bag and grabs the key for the handcuffs out of the pocket. Getting those off he picks up the lube and puts all three items on the nightstand as Dean rubbed his wrists lightly. Standing up, Dean moved over to the bed and pulled the blankets down and slipped into the slightly cool sheets.

"Well are you going to join me or just stand there all night?" Dean smirked up at Sam.

Sam smiled and crawled into the bed and was immediately pulled close by Dean, their lips meeting again.

"And don't think I'm not going to get you back for this," Dean mumbled.

"I'll be waiting," Sam said, kissing him again.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this was just going to be a one- shot, but I had this idea and I think I might write Deans revenge to this little plot Mwa haha

I don't own supernatural, but I kinda really wish I did


	3. Chapter 3

As the streaks of sunlight fell through the crappy curtains of their latest motel room, Dean twitched lightly. Reaching his hand out to the side, his eyes popped open when he didn't feel the warm body of Sam. Looking around the room he panicked for a quick second until he saw the body he was looking for come out of the bathroom.

"D'n't do that," Dean mumbled, tugging Sam back into his arms when the other male got close enough.

"Do what? Go to the bathroom?" Sam said, humming softly as Dean nuzzled his face into the back of his neck.

"No, leave me in bed when I'm still asleep," He said, holding Sam close.

"Well next time I have to pee I'll wake you up," Sam said, in a slightly sarcastic tone, pressing into Dean.

"Never stopped you when you were little, sometimes more than once a night, just so I could stand outside the bathroom door," Dean chuckled.

"That never happened," Sam said, his cheeks burning.

"Sure it didn't, now go back to sleep, it's way to early to be up," He concluded, kissing Sam's neck once before falling back asleep.

Waking up again Dean was much more content as Sam was still there and wrapped around him. Watching Sam sleep for a little while, he tried to think of what he was going to do to get back at him. It was almost a month after Sam's little stunt and he stopped acting like he was going to get jumped ever time he came out of the bathroom, or into the room from outside. That means it was the time to strike, Dean thought with a smirk. Just what was he going to do was the most pressing problem at the time being.

The younger of the Winchesters stirred, blinking open his eyes, looking up at Dean.

"Morning, creeper," He smiled.

"Oh shut up, you love the girlyness of it," Dean said, leaning forward and capturing Sam's lips.

Sam mumbled something but didn't say much more as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, kissing him back. Holding him tight, Dean's tongue slipped between Sam's willing lips. A small moaned rumbled in Sam's throat as Dean kissed down his jaw, nipping lightly at his pulse point.

"Are you trying to get me all worked up, when you know we have a job to do today?" Sam asked, gasping as Dean's hand slipped into his boxers.

"We have a few extra minutes," Dean said, running his palm over Sam's erection.

"Dean," Sam half whined against the side of the elders neck.

"You know you want it Sammy," Dean said into Sam's ear, closing his fist around Sam's cock.

Sam just let out a moan and a small pant as Dean's hand and his cock were shifted out of his lower clothing. Dean pulled Sam's hair lightly, tilting his neck up as he kissed him deeply, his hand working over him. Sam's moans started coming more and more as Dean felt the flesh in his hand pulse a few times, getting harder each time.

"Oh Dean," Sam gasped as his release hit him, coating his stomach and Dean's hand.

Kissing Sam again, he reached blindly behind him and found the towel that was there and cleaned him up.

"Oh and I'm sure you want something in return?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It'd be nice bitch,"

"Jerk," Sam rolled his eyes but smiled as he pulled Dean's boxers over his hardness.

Licking his lips he lowered his mouth over Dean making the male hiss lightly and thread his fingers in Sam's hair.

"Fuck yea, baby boy," Dean moaned as Sam's head bobbed over him.

Wrapping his long fingers around the base of his cock, Sam's mouth worked fast over the heated flesh. Dean's moans grew as Sam hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder over him, undoing Dean at the seams. A half stuttered warning from Dean was the only heads up he got as Dean came down his throat. Swallowing all of the bitter liquid, Sam let go of Dean's now softening cock and moved up to kiss him. The elder Winchesters tongue slipped back into Sam's mouth as their lips moved together.

"Now it's time to get up for the day," Dean smirked as Sam dropped his head on his chest and groaned.

When the finally got back to the motel after a 'simple' salt and burn they were both sore, tired and incredibly filthy.

"Why do we do this job again?" Sam asked, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room, taking off his shoes and socks.

"To help save people," Dean said, with the tone that people could kiss his ass at the moment.

"If you say so, I call first shower, I don't know what this stuff is I'm covered with and I don't want to know," He said, standing and stumbling into the bathroom.

Dean let out a small chuckle and laid on the second queen bed in the room, that they weren't going to use. They would have just gotten their normal king, but apparently it was honeymoon time or something, since they were all full. Not that Dean minded all that much about the smaller bed. It just gave them a reason to be closer in the night, not that he would ever let Sam know that. Nope he would just keep complaining about that Sasquatch was taking up most of the bed with his freakishly long limbs. Sam knew what he really felt though, so it didn't make much difference however.

Grabbing the remote, Dean flicked through the channels bored until a bed with a very much naked male came up. Cocking an eyebrow he laid his hands on his stomach and watching as an obvious bottle blond came over and started sucking him. The scene had just changed to him getting behind her when Sam came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Now that's just not fair," Sam said, with a small pout when he looked at the tv.

"That I'm watching porn? You could to ya know?"

"Yea I know, but just the thought of you getting all hot and bothered watching it alone and then me coming and helping you, get's me kinda hot and bothered," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean licked his lips lightly and chuckled. "Oh really, so what is not fair at the moment?"

"That were both to tired to do anything, that's what," He said, moving over to the bed and leaning down to kiss Dean with a small groan.

"Ah I see," Dean stood up and kissed Sam one more time before heading off to his own shower.

As the water sprayed down on his overworked muscles, he smirked as a plan came into mind. It was going to be evil and take worlds of self control and just a little bit of preparation, but it was going to make what Sam did look like child's play.

For the next week Dean started putting his plan into action, sure it made Sam call him lazy more often than not however.

Every time they needed something Dean would puppy dog eye Sam into going and getting whatever it was. Then whenever Sam would comeback Dean would be watching some sort of porno. Also every time Sam's eyes would flicker to the screen and then back too Dean as he would turn it off and grab whatever Sam had brought back. Sam tried time and time again to take things further, but each time Dean would stop him and do something else.

By the day he had planned to exact his revenge, he was so horny it wasn't even funny. Listening to Sam each night after he spurned his advances, play with himself in the shower was a small pain. On the third day he almost lost it when Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes and damn near begged. Dean wanted to near break his plan, but it was going to be worth it.

On the day in question he had offered to go out and get some books that they had requested from the library. Sam gave him a weird look but just shrugged and said he was going to take a shower. When he got back, it seemed that Sam wasn't quite ready to start the day, since he was laying on top of the bed sleeping, in just his towel. Dean almost woke him up, when he realized this was more perfect. Slipping his coat, shoes and socks off he made his way to their bags. Slipping the two pairs of handcuffs out, the original ones Sam had and an extra they picked up, he moved to the bed. Sam was still deep asleep as Dean gently hooked his wrists to the bed posts. Getting the silk rope next he tied Sam's legs apart and slipped off his towel. Taking his own shirt and pants off, he left on just the boxers and sat on the bed by Sam's side.

"Rise and shine Sammy," Dean said, in a semi loud voice.

Sam's eyes opened a little, then sprung open as he realized he couldn't move. "Dean, what?"

"It has been about a month hasn't it?" Dean asked, trailing his fingers down Sam's chest.

"A month, what are you…" Sam started but as what Dean was talking about sunk in, his eyes widened.

"Yea, you remember, you tied me to a chair and made me watch you finger yourself," Dean said, running his palm flat against Sam's inner thigh.

"Yea I remember," Sam swallowed loudly as his cock jumped to attention.

"And I told you that I was going to get you back for it," Dean smirked as he ran the tip of his middle finger up Sam's erection.

"Dean," He gasped.

"Oh this hasn't even begun," Dean smirked more. "Even though I do feel a little dickweed-ish and I'm sorry,"

Sam's face held heavy confusion. "For?"

"Finding something out about you, then using it to help kick start today,"

"What are you… The porn thing," He said.

"Yea, that and next time I decide to watch porn, I will let you help," He said, leaning forward and flicking his tongue against Sam's nipple.

"Dean," Sam whined as his brother took the small bud into his mouth.

"Hmm?" The humming making small vibrations run through him.

"I know I deserve this but come on," He whimpered.

"Nope," He said making the p pop. "Today is going to be some revenge my baby boy and you are going to deal with it, all of what I have in store,"

"Do I get to know what that is?" Sam asked, arching his back as Dean's hand palmed over his cock.

"Well it wouldn't be the best part of my threat if I didn't tell you, now would it?" Dean asked leaning and catching Sam's lips for a near chaste kiss.

"Well you've already got me tied down, so you're going to tease me to all hell and then fuck me,"

"That is where you are wrong, my sexy boy," Dean smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well you see you have the teasing part right,"

"Then what didn't I have right?"

Dean smirked and stood taking off his boxers and getting between Sam's legs, nipping the skin of his hip.

"Well if after everything I do to you, from sucking at your cock to even shoving my tongue up you," Dean smirked as Sam shivered deeply. He had found out by almost accident that Sam loved to be rimmed.

"After all that?" Sam asked, breathless.

"If after all that, you can keep from coming you get to fuck me," Dean's smirk widened as Sam's eyes did the same.

"What?" Sam asked, licking his lips.

"You heard me, if you can keep that cock of yours from coming, you get to stick it in me,"

"But Dean, we've never done that before, you would need to be prepped,"

"Who's to say I haven't been doing that all week?" Dean asked, shifting forward and pressing their cocks together.

Sam's head fell back with a moan as the handcuffs clinked as he pulled at them. "Dean,"

Dean kissed Sam's Adam's apple before nipping it lightly, making him moan more. A small smile graced Dean's face as he moved to the side of his neck and started leaving a mark there as he ground their erections together. After he was pretty impressed with the mark he made, he let go of the skin and started a trail of kisses down his chest.

Stopping at each of his nipples he gave them attention with his lips, tongue and teeth and then continued more. Running his hands down Sam's sides, his kisses and nips were more frequent. When he got to Sam's belly button he flicked his tongue in making the taller male shiver.

"Mmm Dean," He moaned then whimpered as Dean's kisses didn't hit his cock.

The kisses traveled to his hips and his inner thighs before moving back up to his belly button.

"Dean, please do something,"

"Hmmm why should I, if I remember you made me beg you,"

"Is that what you want, for me to beg?" Sam asked, in a whine, like he would beg for hours if that was what Dean wanted.

"Nah, not right now at least," He smirked and took Sam's cock in his mouth near to the base.

Sam's scream caught in his throat as the sudden warm wetness that was all Dean. As the older male started moving over his cock, the moans and gasps came out in the dozens. Sliding up to the tip he gave it a good suck causing Sam's hips to jerk up off the bed and moan more.

"Come on De, don't do that," He gasped as Dean did the opposite and did it again.

"And why not? Want in my ass that bad baby boy? This is punishment, if I want to make you come right now than come on you, that's my choice," He smirked as Sam whined again.

"Why did I ever tease you like that?" Sam asked himself, tossing his head back into the pillows.

"I don't know Sammy, why did you?" Dean asked, swiping his tongue over Sam's balls.

"I don't know," He gasped and near screamed again as Dean took each one of his testicles in his mouth at a time.

"Well when you figure it out, let me know," He smirked and leaned down more.

The tip of his tongue flashed out and around the outside rim of Sam's hole, making the male moan softly. As the circles got more invasive, Sam started babbling please and oh god's. Dean didn't stop, just started pressing his tongue in more, flicking it up at the tip as well.

"Oh baby, please let me fuck you baby, please?"

Dean just let out a chuckle and dipped his tongue in deeper, making Sam moan even louder. Teasing him a few more times, he slipped his tongue out and kissed back up Sam's body, slamming their lips together.

"Do you really want me baby? Want to be deep in my ass sexy boy?"

"Yes, please, pretty please?"

Dean smiled and kissed him again as he reached in the drawer and pulled out the lube and got Sam's cock ready. Moving backwards, he pressed against Sam causing more moans as he slipped on him.

"Fuck Dean," Sam gasped, all four of his limbs pulling at the restraints.

"Do not move your hips or I will get off of you," Dean said, sitting up, pushing Sam's cock far in him.

"Dean," Sam's voice was barely a whimper.

"Not a single movement," Dean's hips snapped back and forth a few times as Sam moaned then he stilled again.

"Come on De, please,"

"Don't move Sammy baby," Dean smirked and started moving over Sam's cock again.

Tossing his head back, Dean moaned loud as his brothers cock slipped in and out of him at a fixed pace. Sam's moans and whimpers as he fought to keep his hips still as Dean's hands worked over his chest.

"God your cock feels so good baby boy, so big just filling me up just right," He panted, leaning forward and sealing their lips together.

Whimpering and moaning against his lips, Sam's arms found a bit more against the cuffs as Dean picked up the pace.

"Do you want to move with me baby?" Dean asked in a husky voice.

"Please, please let me,"

"Go for it,"

Sam wasted no time in starting to thrust up to meet Dean's downward movement, the extra motion causing Dean to bounce a bit. The faster that Sam moved, the more Dean seemed unable to speak, just moans were coming now. Sitting back up, Dean wrapped his hand around his own cock and started pumping it.

"Come for me big brother, please let me feel you come," Sam begged.

With a loud almost roar, Dean came hard against Sam's chest, some even hitting the under side of his chin. With the extra pressure around his cock it didn't take many more thrusts for him to follow Dean into orgasm. As the sounds of their panting filled the room, Dean slumped a bit kissing Sam again.

Once he was able to move again, Dean pulled off of Sam with a moan from both of them and grabbed Sam's towel. Cleaning himself, then Sam he made quick work of the rope bounding his legs and Sam closed them slowly. Grabbing the keys, he undid the cuffs frowning deeply as he saw the red raw skin underneath.

"Oh baby," Dean said as he put the cuffs on the table.

"Dean it's ok," Sam said but Dean just shook his head and grabbed his hands.

Pulling the skin to his lips, he kissed it gently all around. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, you couldn't have know I was going to move around that much and it doesn't hurt all that much,"

"Even if it did you wouldn't tell me," Dean said, giving him a look.

"Come'ere," Sam said, pulling his hands out of Dean's grasp and tugging him half on top of him.

"I love you Dean Winchester,"

"I love you too, Samuel Winchester,"

Sam smiled and pulled Dean into a slow kiss, their lips fighting gently for dominance neither really cared about getting.

"Truce?" Dean said against Sam's lips.

"Sure, at least for the next hundred miles," Sam smirked and rolled them over, pressing his lips back to Deans.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Please forgive me if there is any blood loss due to excessive nose bleeds X3

I hope you enjoy.

I don't own :3


End file.
